Unchained Melody
by Aisurando-APH
Summary: Typical teens. Getting drunk, having sex, going to parties. Erika is no exception until one man changes everything. Fem!IcelandxDenmark and DenSu later. Rated M for drinking, violence, language and sex.
1. Party it down

High school. Once about education. Okay, lies. It was never about education. Kids nowadays get drunk, have sex, smoke, do drugs, go to parties. Erika was no exception. There was a party happening, as there usually is every weekend. She was there, dressed in one of those super short cocktail dresses, waving her long pale legs around. A glass of vodka in one hand and a cigerette in the other showed she was a rebel who took no shit. Her long wavy silver hair brushed over her shoulder and down her back. The dress was black and shimmery, and of course, showing cleavage, though not as much as other girls. She was sitting on a bar stool as the music blasted through the speakers. Teens were getting drunk, high and fucked all around her. Glancing sideways, a man with spikey hair sat next to her. He was one of the favourites at school. He was tall, strongly built and very attractive with his shimmering sky blue eyes and his smile, oh that smile. It was to die for. He was star of the football team. He wasn't snobby or uptight either. There was even a rumor he had helped a girl getting bullied. Of course many girls were swooning over him, a few of the guys too. He was like the perfect guy. Sexy, athletic and a sweetheart. What more was there to want?

Staring over at her, Mathias couldn't help but grin a bit, running a hand through his gravity defying hair, snickering a bit. He ordered a glass of Carlsberg, something light to get the party started.

"Hej." He greeted her, using his native tongue, a small trace of his slightly thick accent noticable. He smiled, rather bored since he had been dragged here unwillingly by America and Prussia. 'Come on! It will be fun!' They had insisted. Gilbert was probably banging someone off elsewhere, and Alfred...who knows where the hell Alfred could have gone?

She nodded. "'ey there." She took a puff of her smoke, looking him up and down. "'aven't seen ya around these parts before." She turned so she was facing him, sitting in a very un-lady-like manner. He shrugged, glancing behind him, frowning when he noticed Alfred talking up a seemingly drunk Englishman. Typical. He gave a disappointed shake of the head, and faced the girl again.

"I'm new." He admitted

She nodded again. "Though ya were. 'ow'bout ya let me show ya around?" She purred, placing her hands on his chest.A sleezy grin passed over Mathias's face.

"Sure. Why not?" He said, smiling slyly. Smirking, She got up and led him to one of the rooms specially for those who wanted to have some...fun. She opened the door. Empty room. Her smirk widened, closing the door behind her and locking it incase one of those stupid pervs tried watching. The Dane blinked in surprise, and the cheeky grin returned to his lips, snickering to himself softly. He knew of her intentions. He grabbed her abruptly, pinning Erika to the bed, kissing and nipping at her neck. Not love, no, but just a little fun, ja? She moaned softly, smirking and pulling his belt undone, pulling his pants off and stroking his length.

"Nnng!" Mathias bucked his hips towards her teasing hand, fumbling with zip of her dress playfully, using nimble fingers to try get a grip on the zipper. Snickering, she sped the motion up, leaning down towards his manhood, licking the tip. Mathias gave a shuddering moan in response to her actions, his hands tangling into her silver hair, gripping onto it. His hips only flexed forward even further, head twisting to side to side in sheer pleasure. Pulling his shirt off, she smiled, impressed at how beautifully carved his chest was. Well, what do you expect from such a hot guy though, huh? She continued to tease him, her fingers trailing over his chest.

Mathias got the zip down after some time, sliding the garment of clothing off her chest and waist, over her hips and down her legs. Smirking, he actually enjoyed being teased. He moaned again, back arching towards her. Fingers ran through his hair, as her thumb trailed over his tip, staring up at him lustfully. He gazed down at her wistfully, a wolfish grin passing his lips, licking at them hungrily as he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue locked with his in a heated battle. It was obvious she had done this before. One hand tangled fingers and strands of hair together while the other teased his manhood, the thumb gracing his tip.

His moans increased in volume as he climaxed, back hitting the mattress hastily, his chest rising and falling unevenly. He swallowed, trying to catch his ragged breath, that seemed to slip out of his grasp so easily. She smirked down at him.

"Name's Erika. What'bout ya?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Mathias." He breathed, grinning up at her, snickering to himself. "You've done this before?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Many times." She explained, an glint of sadness in her eye. He blinked in surprise, sitting up, and dragging his boxers back on.

"Ya alright?" He asked.

"Ah..Yeah." Nodding once more, she grabbed her dress, slipping it on also.

Mathias blinked, and sighed, "Well, I've got two drunk friends of mine to probably drive home..." He admits.

"Mm. I get ya. Well..have a good night." She replied, standing and walking out the door. There was something about him. Something different than all those other guys. Mathias nodded.

"Godnat." He whispered back, scowling at the sight of a half-naked Gilbert, the German coated in hickeys and jizz, and Alfred unconscious, having drunk himself into a stupor. Gilbert grinned.

"You can't say anything, kesesese~" He said, pointing at the white fluid trickling down his leg. Erika walked back to her bar stool, ordering a glass of vodka, lighting up another cigerette.

"Hey girls, its that slut." A girl said. Erika spun around on the stool, taking a puff of her smoke. "If ya know what's good for ya then you will zip ya trap or I will take that thing ya call a face and smash it into the nearest wall." She retorted.

"Kneppe. Save the headaches for the night." Mathias hissed, slinging America over his shoulder, "Come on, let's get the bastard to the car." He growled. The girls hissed, a brawl starting up between Erika and the girl. Everyone gathered in a circle to watch.

"Oooh! Bitch fight! So awesome!" Gilbert loudly announced, running off to join the circle.

"Wait! Nej!" Denmark rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, dragging the knocked out America to the car. He climbed into the drivers seat, and then proceeded to punch out the passenger's seat, slamming his head against the steering wheel in frustration. Gilbert came back and dragged him out the car.

"You have to see this!" He said, arriving back at the circle of people screaming and yahooing. Erika and the other chick were caught in a fight. Not some sissy cat fight. No. This involved scratching, hair pulling, punching, kicking, whatever you could think of was allowed. Erika even pressed her cigerette butt against the girl's face. She snarled in pain, gripping at Erika's hair, dragging her to a wall and smashing her head into it.

Mathias growled, he always liked these sort of things, you know, for the oppurtunity that they accidentally may kiss during it. (The exact reason why boys love catfights.) However, he noticed the silver hair, "E-Erika...?"

Erika kicked the girl away, blood running down her forehead. She sent punches at the bitch's face, though unfortunately, she was taller and much stronger than Erika was. She was able to knock Erika down easy, continuing to punch her. Gilbert blinked.

"Ya know her?" He asked. Mathias blinked, cringing a tad at the fight.

"Sorta." He responded. The bitch, which was now what she would be called, kicked and punched her before grabbing a glass off beer and smashing it over her head, walking away in a huff, her heels clicking on the floor.

Gilbert grinned. "Geez that was an awesome fight~!"

"Ja, ja, it was." Mathias growled, and glared at Gilbert. "Get in the car, and make sure Al doesn't choke on his own vomit." Gilbert nodded, skipping off to the car. Erika groaned softly, the crowd having evaporated back to the dancefloor and bar. Blood streamed down her battered face, swollen with bruises. She slowly moved her hands to push her up slightly, biting her lip.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance at Gilbert, Mathias glanced over at Erika, biting his lip. It was a one night stand, he thinks, nothing special, no feelings involved... yet he found himself scooping her up gently, placing her in the back of the car where the others couldn't see. She had passed out long ago to heavily drinking, the fight and exhaustion. That bitch had beaten her up pretty good.

Gilbert grinned. "To hoommmmeee~~~" He said, smiling widely.

"Ja, to home." Mathias grumbled, climbing into the driver's seat, and driving back towards their apartment. It was messy inside, filled with dirty clothes, half-eaten pizza boxes, and broken beer bottles that had shattered against the floor. He flopped the unconscious America on the couch, "He isn't dead, is he?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah pretty much." He poked his cheek, laughing. "Well, night!" He said, strutting off to his room, dive-bombing the bed and falling asleep immediatly. Rolling his eyes once again, Mathias gave an exhausted sigh, dragging the American to his room and setting him on the bed. He kept Erika in the car, draping a blanket over her, bandaging her wounds. She shivered, curling under the blanket unconsciously, tears rolling down her cheeks. Frowning, Mathias pulled off her dress, fixing her up in some old clothes of his. They were rather big, but they fit her. He yawned, flopping back, and dozing off in the car.

**A/N:**

Hey guys~ NatNat is back, writing stories. Long time no...post? Cx

Well this was done with a friend of mine and I turned it into a story. Hope ya like~


	2. A friend?

The next morning she awoke, opening her eyes and blinking when she saw the Dane sleeping there, so peaceful despite his snoring. Her bruises were still there, looking in the rear view mirror she could see they were now a blacky-purple. She sighed, touching a hand to her cheek and looking down at the clothes. She blinked once more, holding back a small smile.

Opening his eyes gently, Mathias yawned, rubbing his tired eyes and sitting up. "Damnit..." He cursed, feeling the kink in his back, groaning softly. "Hej, god morgen."

Where am I?" She asked, turning him and helping fix the kink.

"My car. You looked pretty beaten up, so I took you home." He explained, smiling slightly in relief at the pain in his back being relieved.

"Thanks." Pulling out her wallet, she opened it. "How much ya want..?" She asked.

He grinned, "Put that away. And rest. You're still pretty bad."

"Ya sure..?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"DUDE. GILBERT. MATHIAS TOTALLY HAS A GIRL IN THE CAR WITH HIM!" Alfred said. Obviously the hangover had no affect on how loud he normally was.

Mathias slammed his head against the nearby carseat, groaning. "AL. BACK IN BED. DON'T MAKE ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." He yelled.

Erika blinked. "I-I can just go.." She said, opening the car door, seeing how stressed out he was getting.

He sighs, "Nej, nej, it's fine. And your injuries are pretty bad, so just relax. I'll deal with my lillebror alone."

She shook her head. "Nei. You've been kind enough...I wouldn't want to put you out or anything.." She said as Gilbert ran to the car, staring in awe.

"Woooowww-" A hard punch was sent to Gilbert's face, courtesy of Mathias, the teen growling.

"Back in bed. Now." He orders, and turns back to Erika. "It's alright if you stay here. I don't mind. Just stay out of their way, 'kay?"

Gilbert pouted. "Dude. That was so unawesome..." He grumbled, trudging back to the house. Erika looked at him.

"A-Are ya sure..?" A hint of a smile came to her lips.

Mathias nodded, grinning happily. "Sure!"

"T-Thanks.." She said, embracing him in a hug, blushing softly. He flushed a light shade of crimson, blinking in surprise, slowly hugging back after the feeling registered in his mind.

He gave a gentle smile, "No problem...those bruises'll probably go away sometime soon."

She nodded. "May I ask why you did it?"

"I dunno, to be honest." He said, shrugging. "Maybe because you were badly wounded." She stared at him for a moment, looking into his eyes, trying to tell if what he was saying was true. Mathias blinked, he didn't know what to tell her, he had just decided to take her with him. Maybe it was because she was hurt, maybe because she had caught his attention...who knew?

She sighed gently. "Well, I'm very grateful." She said. "Not many guys would've helped me. They would've just left me or raped me. Either of the two." His soft smile turned into a cheeky grin.

"Well, I don't have the heart to do that, Alfred and Gilbert may, but I don't." She smiled.

"Thank you. Is there anyway I can thank you? I'll do anything." She asked, sincerity in her words. He laughs, shaking his head.

"Nej, nej. Everything's fine. Just rest up." She nodded. "Thank you, again." She lay down, closing her eyes, cuddling into the carseat.

Mathias blinked, and placed the blanket over her, smiling gently down at the girl. "Just try and get some sleep, alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

Mathias grinned, ruffling her hair. She blushed gently, closing her eyes and falling asleep. He watched her, smiling gently. There was something about her...


	3. Please! Stop!

Mathias smiled gently down at the girl, stroking her hair for several minutes, wanting to calm the other. He rose from the car, shutting the door quietly, trudging back into the and Alfred attacked him.

"Duuuuuude~ Can she staaaaaaay? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase~?" They both begged the Dane. Brows furrowing in frustration, Mathias rolled his eyes.

"Sure. She can stay. As long as you two don't do anything rash." He said as Gilbert snickered.

"Me? Rash? Pfft. Got the wrong guy!"

"Nej, I think I got the right one." Mathias insisted, "You'd fuck 'er in a heartbeat." Gilbert pouted.

"Why can't I~?"

"Because." Mathias snapped, clenching his fists. "I'll beat you if you do."

"But whyyyyy?" He whined.

"Because he wants her all t'h'mself is why!" Alfred cut in. Mathias threw a hand punch to Alfred's face, a cold expression on his face, snarling. Alfred glared back.

"Ya do! Ya want her to yourself! Even after just one freaking night stand..."

"Shut up." Mathias raged, turning to face Alfred, scowling coldly. "You shut up before I make you." He threatened venomously. Gilbert stepped in.

"Woah! Dude. Why are you being so defensive?" He asked Mathias.

Mathias blinked, why was he being so defensive? He didn't even know the answer to that question. Gilbert waved a hand infront of his face.

"Dude? Anyone in there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah?" Mathias blinked once again, "Ja, ja...I'm fine..." He sighed, "She's just badly injured, she isn't in any condition to be fucked by one of you two."

"I meant when she's better, duhhhh!" Gilbert said with a grin. Mathias froze for a moment, turning his head to face the others, sucking in a breath.

"Do what you want with her when she feels better." He announced, a slight smirk playing upon his lips. They smirked, fist pumping the air.

"Alright!" They cheered as Mathias gave a small chuckle, shaking his head teasingly.

"So, where's she gonna sleep?" Alfred asked curiously. It was a good question. Where would she sleep? There were no extra bedrooms.

"In my room off course!" Gilbert said in mumbled rush. The Dane shot his Prussian friend a cold glare, smacking him upside the head to show some discipline, rolling his eyes.

"She'll sleep in my room. Away from you two." He declared, glaring at the both of them warningly. Gilbert nudged Denmark.

"Kesese~ Mathias landed himself a girlfriend~" He teased.

"You. Shut up." Mathias hissed, rolling his eyes in annoyance once again, such a hassle to live with these two! Gilbert pouted.

"So defensive!" He groaned. "So, where is she, dude?" Alfred asked.

Mathias blinked, "She's in the car, dude. She's asleep right now." They both pouted.

"Awwwwwww. So lame." They whined. "So, ya gonna actually sleep with her?" Alfred asked. Mathias shrugged in response,

"Dunno." He said. They laughed, going back to playing video games. He watched them go, stifling a sigh, going to the car to check on the Icelandic girl. Erika was just waking up, stretching and yawning.

"God morgen~" Mathias chimed, smiling a bit, "Sleep well?" She nodded.

"Yeah~ Thanks~" She replied, smiling slightly. He ruffled her hair, smiling gently,

"Hej, listen, want to sleep in my room for the night?" He asked with a friendly smile on his face. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"Ah, sure. We have school tomorrow though so I better grab my uniform." He nodded in agreement, a small grin on his face, hoping Gilbert and Alfred wouldn't try anything too desperate. She smiled, getting out the car and beginning to walk to her house. Mathias watched her go, heaving a small sigh, retreating to his house to get things settled for her arrival. She returned after awhile, bringing the usual overnight things, her uniform and school shit. She stood on the doorstep nervously, not really knowing what to do. She gave a meek knock, waiting shyly. In an instant, a loud, "I'm coming!" was heard from the Dane, followed by a grunt of pain. "Oof! Al! Get off me! I need to answer the door!" She blinked, listening to the racket on the other side. "Al! Off!" Mathias whined. "No way, dude! Besides, ya like it like this~~" A racket, followed by a shout of pain after the sound of glass breaking, echoed around, and the Dane finally opened the door.

"Ah, hej." She blinked.

"Is now a bad time? I can go home." She said, looking at him. She didn't want to be a hassle.

"Nej, nej, everything's fine." Mathias reassured, smiling softly, ruffling her hair, "Come inside." She nodded, blushing slightly and entering. Mathias stepped aside, quietly ordering her to ignore the unconscious Alfred on the ground, the passed out American laying beside the smashed glass table. She walked in, blinking in bewilderment at the man on the floor. Leading her to his room, Mathias set his duvet on the ground, crawling inside.

"You can take the bed. I don't care." She shook her head.

"Nei, I'll sleep on the ground. I'm used to it."

"No. Sleep on the mattress." Mathias insisted. She sighed.

"Alright. Thanks." She said, crawling onto the bed. The Dane smiled softly, and cuddled under the duvet, closing his eyes and dozing off. She sighed, staring at the ceiling before glancing over at him. Smiling gently, she closed her eyes and fell asleep also.

The next morning she awoke, opening her eyes and seeing Gilbert and Alfred asleep on either side of her, holding her close to them. Mathias groaned as sunlight broke into the room, and opened his eyes, raising his head and finding the American and German in the bed beside Erika.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" He screamed, literally throwing the duo out of the room. Erika blinked, watching him throw them out.

"Aw! Com'on Mat!" They whined.

"I said I didn't want you anywhere close to her, didn't I? OUT!" He growled, slamming the door shut. Erika sat up, looking at him.

"Wow."

"Fuck it..." Mathias heaved an exasperated sigh, "They can be such idiots sometimes." She rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you that pissed about them sleeping next to me though?" She was curious. Not many people that she knew would give a shit.

"They could have fucked you in your sleep. They've done that. Once. _To me_." She blinked.

"Wow. How fun for you." She sighed. "I'm not that bothered, really." Mathias flopped back down on the floor, crawling half-heartedly in the duvet.

"Hmm. If you say so." She watched him for a moment before getting out of bed.

"School..." She groaned, grabbing her uniform and straightening it out.

"Shit." Mathias groaned, crawling out of the duvet, reaching for his uniform... "WHO THE FUCK GOT JIZZ ALL OVER MY UNIFORM!" He raged, throwing open the door, and chasing a laughing Prussia. She blinked, sighing and undressing before redressing into her uniform. Those boys were so carefree and Dane returned with a cleaned-off uniform, carrying a bruised and beaten Gilbert by the scruff of his collar. She looked at them, straightening her skirt out, blinking.

"Geez...You really told him off didn't ya?" She said, staring at the two.

"Hm." He hums, sighing and letting Gilbert go. Rolling her eyes, she brushed her hair and walked into the kitchen, making them all food. Alfred grinned, walking over to Mathias.

"Ya girlfriend even cooks!" He teased. Mathias shot him a glare.

"Shuddup. All you make is burgers, your the one to talk." Alfred grinned wider and nodded.

"Burgers are goo- HEY HE DIDN'T DENY IT! Gil! He's dating her! Mat finally got himself a girlfrieeeend~" In an instant, Mathias had Alfred pinned to the floor, growling.

"She's not. My. Girlfriend. You capitalist bastard." Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"She might as well be. You're so protective and clingy to her."

He sighs, "Listen, when she gets better, ya can do whatever ya want to her. Deal?"

"...She ain't sick or anything. It's only a couple of bruises." Facepalming, he shook his head. After breakfast, Mathias tossed a fidgeting Gilbert into the car, strapping him in, dragging Alfred inside as well, despite the American's protests of staying home. He emitted an exhausted sigh, being the most mature of the trio, and glanced over at Erika, giving a small smile. She snickered slightly, walking to the car with them, ruffling the Dane's hair as Gilbert and Alfred made love hearts with their hands and holding them infront of their eye sight so the two were in the hearts. Mathias didn't have to look behind him, grabbing Alfred's hand and giving it a hard twist, actually spraining it, climbing into the car and glaring at them so they wouldn't make a sound. He drove off to school, already exhausted. Erika was sitting in the front passenger seat, Mathias having warned her of what would happen if she sat in the back with them. She looked out the window, letting out a soft sigh as they arrived at school. Parking the car, Mathias gave a stern, "Get out." to Alfred and Gilbert, exiting the car and grabbing his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. They nodded, grabbing their bags and running off to chat up all the chicks. She couldn't help but snicker. They sure were...something. Giving a teasing roll of the eyes, Mathias finally spotted a tall figure, and grinned, leaving Erika by herself.

"Berwald! Show me your homework!" "N'j!" Erika rolled her eyes, walking to her locker, ignoring those bitches from earlier that walked past. They didn't see her. Good. She was not in the mood for another fight. Mathias returned with a black eye, a bloody nose, and Berwald's homework in hand.

"Got it." He proudly announced, having stolen it from the Swede's backpack when he wasn't looking. The Dane finished copying it down, storing the original copy in his locker for safekeeping. She snickered. "Good on ya." She said, blinking when everyone began to scatter out of the corridor. "...Shit! Ivan!" She yelped, grabbing his hand and dragging him. "Ivan?" Mathias raised an eyebrow, allowing her to drag him away, repeating the name over and over to himself.

"Oh, ja, Ivan. Isn't Gilbert his bitch or something."

"Yeah...He's the school's biggest bully. I borrowed some money from him once and now he's out to make me pay him back." She growled. Mathias gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, nodding his head as a glimpse of concern crossed over him. You could hear him kolkolkoling behind them. "Shiiiiiiiiiiit!" She yelped, running faster and pulling him with her.

"Kneppe!" He cursed, fear washing over his emotions, running with her. Two large arms wrapped around their torsos, pulling them in close to him.

"Privet~" He giggled. Fuck. Mathias went completely limp, glancing over at Erika, swallowing. She was trembling slightly, clamping her hand around Mathias' wrist.

"Erika, you owe me something, da?" The tall man said.

"She owes you nothing." He hissed, eyes clouded with fear, but staring up at the Russian defiantlty.

"Oh? What is this? You brought me a play toy, da?" He said with a giggle.

"N-Nei! I'll get you your money...just...I can't right now." She sighed. Mathias growled lowly, turning to face Ivan with a glare.

"She doesn't have your money, Ivan." Ivan smiled childishly.

"Then she shall pay another way, da?" He said.

"Don't you even dare." Mathias hissed, taking a lunging step forward. Him and Berwald had gotten into countless of fights, hell, the Swede even taught him how to fight once! Ivan giggled, pulling out a pipe and smacking it over his face.

"Such a naughty toy." Mathias clutched his nose, growling as blood seeped down, kicking Ivan's legs and tripping him. Always start with them falling, Berwald had said. He snarled, suddenly turning from childish to menacing. He grabbed his pipe, striking his leg. Standing his ground, Mathias threw a hard kick to Ivan's side, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him to the wall, punching his throat. Growling in pain, Ivan kicked him between the legs. That was enough to make Erika cringe. He emitted a small yipe of pain, and smashed Ivan's head against the wall, enough to give him a concussion. Dragging him by the hair, Mathias grinned, kicking him in between the legs, and then stomping apon his ribs. He groaned in pain, smashing his pipe into his gut. Mathias was the next to fall, groaning and holding his gut, glaring up at Ivan. Ivan smirked, smashing his pipe into the Dane repeatedly. Catching the pipe in his hand, Mathias forced it out of Ivan's grasp, smashing it across his face and breaking the Russian's nose.

"How do you like it?"

He cried in pain, beginning to punch him. Trying to swat as many punches away as he could with the pipe, a bloodied Mathias turned to Erika.

"Run!"

Erika blinked. "W-Why?" She asked as the Russian kept punching him, koling.

"Just go!" Mathias growled, hitting Ivan's face again. She nodded, taking off down the corridor. Ivan snarled, kneeing him in the gut and sending a hard punch to his face. Mathias fell down to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

"You won't get away with this, you vodka bastard." Mathias growled. Ivan spat on the Dane's face.

"Da. I will. Erika owes me alot of money and she will pay me back, one way...or the other." He said with a smirk, getting up and disappearing down the corridor. Mathias groaned, getting to his feet, rubbing the blood and spit on his face when...guess who? A very angry Berwald, who was searching for his homework, was storming down the halls. Wonderful. Berwald glared at him.

"M'th''s. G'v'm' m'h'mw'rk n'w!" He ordered, glaring at him darkly. Mathias stood defiant, despite his bleeding nose and cut up face.

"I don't have it." He said, although his words became slurred by the blood dribbling out of his mouth.

"J' y'u d'! G'v' 't!" He ordered.

"I don't! Have! It!" He yells back, clenching his fists, wiping the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. "You're just pissy because you haven't been getting any."

He snarled, grabbing him by his collar. "Oh, 'nd ''m s'pp's'd t' th'nk y'u h've? Y'ah r'ght." He said.

"I have." Mathias proudly states, grinning sleazily. He coughed, blood escaping his lips, rolling his eyes. "Wonderful."

"Oh, wh' w'th?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Erika." He states, unhooking Berwald's fingers from around his collar. "Erika...fuck it! Your homework is in the locker if you'd like to know, but I'm not givin' ya my combination!" And with that, he dashed down the halls, searching for the Icelandic girl. Berwald blinked, watching him leave. Erika walked out of the girl's bathroom, checking for any signs of Ivan. Mathias only got weaker and weaker with each step, and groaned, eventually slumping against the wall, shaking. He never felt so helpless, Ivan had cracked some of his ribs, and gave him a minor concussion. Ivan grinned, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Privet, Erika~"

She yelped, looking at him. "H-Hey Ivan..." She said, swallowing. He giggled menacingly, and dashed off with her, reaching his dorm and locking the door, roughly tossing her onto the bed. She yelped, diving under the bed, hiding from him. Russia giggled,

"What a naughty toy~" He laughed, pulling her out from it, and pinning her to the bed. She struggled, staring up at him.

"Stop! I'll get you the money!" She cried. Ivan grinned,

"Too late~" He nipped on her neck roughly, smirking. She moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Ivan trailed his hands up her top, kissing her, and pushing his tongue in. She trembled softly, struggling underneath him as she moaned. She glanced away, swallowing.

"D-Don't do this..Please..." She begged. Ivan held her steady, tearing off her shirt, grinning.

"Nyet. You haven't paid me back, so you will have to do it one way or another~" He giggled, sliding her panties off. She whimpered softly.

"Ivan..." She continued, tears falling.

"This will be your payment." He announced, unzipping his pants and thrusting into her. She moaned loudly, digging her nails into the bed. Ivan thrusted in and out of her at a slow pace, grinning and grunting softly. She moaned loudly, tears streaming from her eyes. He gave a dark chuckle, moaning softly, kissing her. Ivan released into her, moaning loudly, gripping onto the girl.

Mathias grabbed his head, "Nn..." Alfred walked over. "Shit dude. You okay?" Mathias nodded, "Fuck, my locker." He remembered, dashing back to it, hoping that Berwald hadn't busted the door down or something. And there Berwald was, an American chick who looked similar to Alfred, lending Berwald her baseball bat.

Mathias stood in front of his locker, swallowing, "Berwald! Don't!"

Berwald growled. "Th'n g've m' m'h'mew'rk." Mathias swallowed, the concussion was making him forget his combination, and with shaking hands, he tried to unlock it. Sweden watched him, snarling softly.

Mathias froze, "Can't...remember...my own combination..." Sweden snarled, about to hit him with the bat before Alfred jumped infront of him.

"Dude. Not cool. He's badly hurt. Obviously he has a concussion, duuuhh." Mathias gulped, hoping Berwald wouldn't try anything drastic.

He growled. "F'ne." Mathias gave a slight smile, clutching the side of his head, nodding in thanks.

"D'dn't y' r'n 'ff t' f'nd Er'ka?" He asked. Mathias shook his head. "She can take care of herself..." Sweden shrugged, walking away.

Mathias smiled, "I'll last through the most of the day." He reassured Alfred, before heading off to class in a daze. Alfred nodded, going to class also. Odd. Erika wasn't there. The day went by with Erika missing, and Mathias had to be pulled to the hospital after a fight between him and Berwald, which only worsened his condition.

Erika trembled, the Russian's arm holding her close. She had been trapped in his room the whole day, and frankly, she was scared. Ivan buried his head in her neck, chuckling lightly.

"You're mine now~" He announces.

"N-Nei..." She whispered, trying to pry herself out of his grasp.

"Da~" He chirped, kissing her roughly, grinning madly. She struggled against the kiss, trembling gently. Ivan giggled, and bit down on her neck,

"Mine~" He staked his claim, no one could take her from him. She moaned, sniffing.

"Y-You said payment...I'm not yours...I was yours for a couple of minutes but not anymore..." She said.

"Da~ In order to pay me fully, you are going to be mine forever." He explained.

"That's not fair and makes no sense! I only borrowed $50 from you for food!" She hissed.

Ivan grinned, "It makes perfect sense. You see, I've always wanted you from the beginning. And now, since I finally have you in my grasp..." He gives her a playful nibble on the neck, "...you're going to be mine forever." She trembled.

"Nei!" She whimpered, letting out a small moan. Ivan growled, nipping her neck more roughly,

"Da." He insisted. "Or you die." She whimpered.

"Nei."

"Da!" He snarled, roughly clamping his jaws down on her neck, making a large mark. She cried out in pain, her eyes watering.

"Nei..." She whispered, trembling in a mixture of both fear and pain. Russia frowned deeply,

"You're mine! Or else...I'll kill that sister of yours~" He giggled. She gasped, curling into a ball.

"A-Alright..." She whispered.

"That's better, da~" He gives a small laugh, kissing her neck, cuddling her. Tears fell from her eyes. She sniffed, trembling softly. Russia giggled,

"You're going to stay here tonight~" He announced, ruffling her hair. She nodded numbly, tears continuing to fall. Russia kept her close, and buried his head into the gape of her neck, brushing away her tears. She sighed, drifting off eventually. Russia dozed off beside her, keeping her in his embrace.

Alfred and Gilbert came to visit Mathias. "Dude. You okay?"

Mathias nodded, jerking a thumb towards the unconscious Swede in the next bed. "I did him more damage." They looked over at him and sighed.

"Ouch. You two really hit it off didn't you?" Mathias arched an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"

"Well, you really fought it out. Like...you know." Gilbert scratched the back of his head.

"Ya had a mean fight!" Alfred grinned. Mathias grinned.

"Ja~" He blinked as the nurses flooded in, ushering Gilbert and Alfred away, one giving a yelp when the Prussian rudely groped her ass, smacking him across the face in return. Alfred snickered, high fiving Gilbert. Mathias muffled a small laugh, and frowned as the nurses pushed the Swede's bed closer to the Dane's.

"So, are you two together?" She asked, pointing to them both, "Must have been a small spat, hu?" The Dane blushed dark as the nurse left, giggling. Sweden blushed dark, looking away.

"N'j. W' 'r'n't." Mathias gave a sly grin.

"Oh, come on~ It's no secret that you aren't getting any from Fin~" Sweden swallowed.

"Sh't 't." Denmark snickered, reaching a hand over, and having it trail up Sweden's back.

"C'mon~ I know yer eager to~" He blushed dark, flinching away from him. Denmark pouted, edging closer, knowing where the Swede was the most sensitive. He lets a fingertip graze over the back of Sweden's neck, pushing his hand down the back of his shirt, and roaming along the other's bare back. He moaned softly, swallowing.

"S-St'p.."

Denmark pouted, "Why~? It's so fun teasing you~" Sweden growled.

"B'c''se y'''re 'n 'd'ot." Denmark frowned.

"Yer no fun." He mumbled, his hand sneakily moving down, and into Sweden's slapped his hand, turning a bright red. Denmark didn't pull away however.

"You know you enjoy it~" He mocked, his thumb brushing over the tip. Sweden moaned loudly, his hips bucking towards his hand. Denmark snickered, reaching his free hand out, and pushing the two beds closer, now able to nibble on the Swede's neck. Sweden moaned, a heavy blush setting over his face. Denmark grinned, licking his neck.

"Well well, looks like you already prefer me over Tino~" Sweden shook his head.

"N-N'j!"

"Ja~" Denmark insisted, trailing his hand up along the other's member, "You do~ I can tell~" His back arched as he continued moaning, biting his lip. Denmark nuzzled into the crook of Sweden's neck, one arm wrapped around the other's waist, his hand still stroking the Swede's length. Sweden moaned loudly before releasing, panting.

TheOneWhoDrawsStuffLicking the release off his fingers, Denmark smirked.

"Told you~ Your body prefers me over Tino~"

He growled. "Sh't 'p..."

"Make me~ It's so obvious you like me~" He grinned. He blushed.

"F'ne..I d'..." Denmark's face flushed a dark red,

"H-Huh!" He glanced away, swallowing. "S-Since when?" Denmark asked, arching an eyebrow. "All you've ever done is beat on me..."

"Awh'le..." Well. Who in their right mind likes someone and beats them up? Norway does but besides the point, Denmark was stunned, "N-No way...you're just kidding...right?" He laughed.

"Of course." Denmark gave a small laugh.

"Hmph. Almost had me there." Sweden snickered.

"Ye'h." Denmark gave him a thump on the forehead, and rolled his eyes, "You totally enjoyed it though."

"J'. I d'd." He said, rolling his eyes. The Dane snickered.

"And you totally want me to do it again~" He grinned, shoving his hand back into Sweden's pants.

"N'J!" He yelped.

"Ja!" He laughed, stroking the other's member. He moaned loudly, his hips bucking towards the hand.

"Nnn! D'n! St'p!"

"Why should I~?" Denmark frowned, pulling his hands out of Sweden's boxers, rolling his eyes. "Alright alright." Sweden sighed with relief, a deep red. Denmark laid his head over Sweden's chest.

"How's this...?"

Berwald sighed. "Alr'ght" Mathias nuzzled his chest lightly, giving him a curious glance. Berwald had fallen asleep, breathing softly. Mathias gave a soft chuckle, and dozed off beside him, sighing.

The next morning Erika woke up, gently slipping out of the Russian's grasp and pulling her clothes on. Russia was still asleep, hugging the pillow she had used as a replacement, mumbling softly in his sleep. She swallowed, slipping out the room, running down the corridors, crashing into Gilbert.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gilbert yelped, glaring at her, a small grin passing his lips. "Well well, look who it is~" She rubbed her head.

"Ah, sorry Gilbert." She said.

"Ah, no need, kesesese~" He grinned, and grabbed her hand. "It's Saturday, y'know~ Matt's in the hospital~" She blinked.

"He's what?"

"Ja~ Got into a fight with Berwald~" He casually says, leading her to the apartment.

"

Oh." She frowned. "That would've added to the injuries he recieved from Ivan..."

"Don't worry, he's probably fine~" Gilbert chriped, letting her inside, smirking at Alfred. Now was their chance. She nodded, sighing softly, not knowing what she was in for. The German closed the door, smiling at Alfred, locking the door behind him. She blinked, turning around.

"Huh?"

"Kesesese~" Prussia laughed darkly, beginning to corner her.

She swallowed, looking at them. "W-What...?" America grinned, following suit with Gilbert. Gilbert laughed softly, pinning her to the couch,


End file.
